Warrior Cats FanFcition- A Silent Heart Prologue
by Umbreon56
Summary: Alone in a world of warring clans, a mute kit finds himself facing the hardest challenges on his path to become a warrior. Along the way he will loose friends, gain bitter enemies, and learn what it means to fight for his clan. But can he really be a warrior if he can't even say his own name?
1. Chapter 1

**So here goes! This is my first warrior cats fan fiction! I actually uploaded it to DeviantArt as well, so if you want to join the story, you can go to deviant are and look for my works.**

**I don't own all of the characters, because I allow joining on my DeviantArt, so credits for those are at the bottom.**

PART I

Night had fallen on the long stretch of forest. City lights sparkled in the distance, but the light was nothing compared to the intense shine of the many stars that dotted the night sky, and the luminous glow of the full moon. Four territories, inhabited by vicious wildcats, were hidden by the darkness, but the fifth territory could see all. Even in the thick darkness of the bone-chilling night. And somewhere in the star-littered spiritual world of the fifth territory... A silver cat, cloaked in a pelt of stars, waited impatiently.

The cat flicked her tail. Once. Twice. Three times. She seemed aggravated as she continued to wait, until the soft breeze from the edge of the territory carried a reassuring scent into the scent glands on the roof of her mouth.

"I'm dreadfully sorry to be so late." A firm, yet gentle voice echoed across the clearing as a dark ginger tom with white feet joined the silver she-cat. "I'm afraid Cinderstep couldn't make it..."

"What?!" The silver cat jumped to her paws, and her tail began to lash from side to side. "But Maggotstar, this meeting is of utmost importance!" She began to pace rapidly, her tail lashing faster. "How could-"

"Wait!" A hoarse voice called as a dark gray she-cat limped into the clearing. She had never been able to walk right, due to an injury when she was a kit that had never healed right. Her left front paw was always twisted in an odd angle, making it hard for her to hurry. She finally managed to hobble to the top of the hill and sit beside Maggotstar. "I-I'm sorry to be late, I-" She broke off in a bout of coughing.

"Cinderstep, are you okay?" The silver she-cat's voice was riddled with concern. "You sound awfully sick..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Nonsense!" Cinderstep huffed. "StarClan cats don't get sick! I'm just a little old and creaky, that's all." Cinderstep tried to hold back a cough, but that just made the next bout worse. Maggotstar and the silver cat moved forward to try to help her. "Silverheart, Maggotstar, I'm fine." She hissed stubbornly. "Concern won't make me any younger." She grumbled, and she turned to Silverheart. "Now what was it you called us here to talk about?"

"I have seen something... a vision... It was a prophecy, I'm sure of it!" Silverheart was confident in what she had seen. Maggotstar and Cinderstep looked at her expectantly, as if willing her to go on. Silverheart recalled what she had seen. "Well, I was looking out over the territories, when I was filled with a sense of dread. I closed my eyes and tried to think calm things, but it wouldn't work. When I opened my eyes... I was in a clearing of fighting cats... Blood was everywhere, the bodies of cats scattered over the clearing..." Silverheart's eyes widened in sorrow and horror. "Then I saw them... The bodies of my beloved mate... Shadestar... and our kits... Shadowclaw and Silverflight..." Silverheart started to shake uncontrollably. "And... and then... Darkness fell over everything. The cats stopped fighting, the blood disappeared, fallen warriors got back up and returned to the clans. When the night came... all was well."

Cinderstep's eyes widened. "_When the bodies of fallen warriors litter the ground, and all hope is lost, a whisper in the night will bring the calm and comfort we seek_." She looked at Maggotstar and Silverheart, facing their scared, confused, and curious faces. "I received the prophecy only days ago... The clan is in grave danger..."

"And if we don't find this 'whisper in the night'..." Maggotstar trailed off as his eyes widened in horror.

Silverheart was the only one who dared to utter the words... "EclipseClan will be lost forever."

PART II

The full moon shone brightly on a small clearing in the middle of the four territories, so the stars could watched their old clanmates carefully. They would be ready to send a cloud over the moon at the slightest trace of hostility. The clearing was quite a sight to behold. In one section of the clearing, a stream, lined with many mossy pebbles and boulders, ran quietly and smoothly as glossy FloodClan cats sat on some of the larger rocks. Another section of the clearing was home to a large variety of deciduous trees, with a couple brambles and ferns growing close to the trees as several LightningClan cats perched on the lower branches. Tough, dry grass and some scraggly gorse took over another section of the clearing, as TornadoClan cats sat on the tough grass, out in the open for all to see. In the fourth and final section, the ground seemed to be much marshier, and pine trees lined that section of the clearing... Although strangely enough, no cats were lurking among the few wetland reeds.

"Just like EclipseClan to take their good old time!" Several voices from the crowd whispered to one another. "Can't we just start without them?", "They're always late, just be patient!" A mother hissed at her newly apprenticed kit. "Why do we even bother to come, if they never bother to show up on time?"

"Silence!" A booming voice hissed from the center of the clearing. At once all the cats stopped and turned their heads to the tree in the center of the clearing. Four large mushrooms were growing out of the tree. One mushroom was bigger than all the others, and the leaders sat upon it. The second biggest Mushroom was home to two deputies, while the other two mushrooms sat two more deputies. The medicine cats gathered at the foot of the tree. The voice had come from a muscular yellow/orange tom, who sat on the big mushroom with two other leaders. "I am sure that EclipseClan has a good reason for being late. We just have to wait-"

"We've waited long enough!" A white she-cat with black paws and clover-green eyes snapped. She was perched confidently upon the mushroom, and she sat nearest the gorsey side of the clearing. "I will start this gathering, whether EclipseClan shows or not, and I'd like to see you try to stop me, Lionstar!"

The only cat who hadn't spoken was a blue-eyed, light brown she-cat with black tabby stripes, and white paws, stomach, chest and tail tip. "Now, Cloverstar, no need to be so-"

"Shut your yap, fish-face!" Cloverstar snapped as she lashed her tail. "I am going to start this gathering on behalf of FloodClan, whether you like it or not, Lilystar!"

"Not without us you're not!" A voice called as a dark brown tabby tom leaped out of the pine trees. His yellow eyes gleamed in the dark night. He growled at Cloverstar. "You will make the last report." He hissed. Cloverstar flexed her claws as she forced the fur along her spine to stay flat, but she didn't argue. She sat grumpily, glaring at Shadestar. Shadestar glared back, until Lionstar stepped between them.

"EclipseClan has arrived, and now the gathering can start!" He called happily, breaking the tension in the air. "All is well in LightningClan. Mintdapple has finally decided to take on an apprentice!" A white she-cat with brown and ginger spots stepped forward. Her green eyes were beaming with excitement, as a small, yellow-orange she-cat with fiery orange spots, and two white back feet stepped forward. She looked nervously from side to side, her purple eyes sifting through the sea of unfamiliar faces.

"This is Gingerpaw." Mintdapple purred. "She's learning a lot at an unbelievably fast pace." Mintdapple hadn't seemed so excited in seasons. It was as if her youth was returning to her at the mere sight of the eager apprentice. "I believe she will make a great medicine cat, even though-"

"Even though she's a kittypet?!" A black tom with brown and white patches stepped forward, making a face as if he was absolutely appalled. "She'll be running home to her Twolegs after the first battle!" The tom hissed, glaring at Gingerpaw with dark amber eyes boring into the depths of her heart and soul. Gingerpaw scrambled backwards, fear crossing her face. The tom smiled.

"That's enough, Toadleap." Lionstar hissed and he turned toward Shadestar. "Keep your deputy under control." He hissed.

Shadestar growled, and ignored Lionstar's comment. "Anything else to report?" He hissed bitterly.

"Yes. One of our queens just had kits. Cloudfluff is nursing one handsome tom, and a beautiful she-kit, Jaykit and Brightkit." Lionstar looked down at a dark gray LightningClan warrior with amber eyes, and lighter gray flecks. One of his front paws was white. "Ashstorm will make a wonderful father to the kits.

Ashstorm dipped his head. "Thank you, Lionstar." His cheeks were hot with the embarrassment of being addressed by his leader at a gathering.

Lionstar looked at Shadestar and hissed. "Now I am done."

"But now it's my turn!" Lilystar snapped, jumping forward. "You'll have to wait until my report is over." Lilystar purred at the approving glances from her clanmates. "I have great news!" She purred. "Now that New Leaf is here, the ice has just begun to melt, and the fish are returning. We grow stronger every day!" She called it as loud as she could, her voice echoing off the trees around the edge of the clearing. "Some of our apprentices have been made warriors! Welcome, the new warriors, Reedfall and Rainpuddle!"

Everyone cheered for the warriors, except for most of EclipseClan. Lilystar seemed unaffected by this ignorance. "And I am sad to say that Stonestripe has moved to the elders den, so I had to choose a new deputy to take his place. Please welcome Riverfrost, the new deputy of FloodClan!" This announcement was met with many cheers, but still EclipseClan remained silent. Cloverstar was working on the mushroom with her claws, and lashing her tail as her hackles raised. She seemed so flustered, and she looked up at the moon as if willing it to go down faster. Lilystar didn't notice any of this. "That is all. Shadestar, it's your turn." She grumbled.

Shadestar sat proud and tall atop his mushroom. "Fernleaf's kits have been born! Sagekit and Russetkit show so much promise. I can already see that they will make fine warriors! Tigerblaze must be so proud of them. Step forward, please." A bright orange tom with jet black tabby stripes and burning amber eyes stepped forward. Muscles rippled beneath his pelt as he did so. He nodded in thanks to Shadestar.

"Russetkit and Sagekit. A tom and a she-kit. I couldn't ask for anything better than that." Tigerblaze sat back down, and waited for Shadestar to continue.

"In addition to Fernleaf's kits, Owlfrost is due any day now. With Toadleap as their father, these kits will make great warriors indeed!" Shadestar looked at Toadleap proudly. Then he faced the cats of the gathering again. "I also have four new warriors to welcome to the clan. Raventhorn, Molefang, Yellowbelly, and Wolfsong!" The four siblings stepped forward as EclipseClan cheered the names of the warriors, and several warriors from other clans joined in, but most stayed silent. Shadestar ignored this.

And Cloverstar drew the gathering to a close by reporting that nothing interesting had happened, although every cat could tell that the TornadoClan cats were even jumpier than usual. Shadestar stepped forward. "Are you sure?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We're fine!" Cloverstar snapped.

"Then would you mind explaining why your deputy didn't bother to attend this gathering?" Shadestar hissed, narrowing his eyes as he stared at her.

Cloverstar unsheathed her claws. "He's fine." She spat, and she began to work her claws in and out of the ground, imagining that she was clawing Shadestar's fur out. She turned around. "Come on, TornadoClan." She padded up to lead her clan home. "Let's go." And with that, WindClan was gone. Soon LightningClan followed, and then FloodClan. EclipseClan was the last to leave. Soon they had arrived back at camp, and Shadestar trotted into his den, a surprisingly roomy burrow beneath a tree stump, where he held clan meetings. He grumbled to himself until sleep finally filled him and he was whisked away into a deep, dreamless sleep.

PART III

A pain-filled yowl split the silent night air. Shadestar's eyes shot open, and he looked around wildly, wondering what had awoken him, when he heard another yowl. _The clan is under attack! _He thought as he raced out of the den, ready to let out a battle cry, when he noticed his warriors gathering around the nursery. He also saw Toadleap pacing just outside the entrance, some of the warriors backing off to give him his space. _Owlfrost is having her kits! _Shadestar finally realized, and he forced his fur to lie flat as memories soared through his head.

Shadefire paced outside the nursery as he waited for the news. The couldn't bare the sound of hearing his dear mate, Silverheart, in such pain. He stopped to tear at the ground with his claws, willing himself to take her place. Silverheart didn't deserve to go through so much pain. She was a great warrior, and an even better deputy, even though Shadefire had taken her place since she had been stuck in the nursery with a belly full of kits. These kits will be such great warriors, they have to be, because their mother was the best warrior in all the clans...

"Shadefire." Shadefire jumped as a tail rested on his shoulder he turned around to face Maggotstar. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. If she can live through a LightningClan attack, she can live through having kits."

"I know, but... Anything can happen." Shadefire looked at the ground, and suddenly the screeches stopped. Shadefire rushed into the nursery. His eyes widened at the sight of all the blood, too much blood. But he shook the thought out of his head. This is normal. Their is always blood at birth... He stepped forward and gasped when he saw five kits... Three of which were stillborn. "Silver-"

"Sh-shadefire?" She said weakly. She had given every last ounce of strength into bringing five kits into the world, only to see that three were dead before they had a chance to live. Shadefire was at a loss for words, but he nodded to show he had heard her. "The stars... are getting brighter... I'm afraid... I must go to them... to StarClan."

"No!" Shadefire screeched. he turned his head to the cat who had been watching from the corner. "Cinderstep! Can't you do something?! Can't you do anything?!" He cried.

"She's lost too much blood... I'm afraid there is nothing I can do." Cinderstep hobbled toward the entrance of the den. "I'll give you your space in your... last moments." She sighed regretfully as she left the den.

Shadefire didn't seem to have heard her. "Silverheart, you can't die!" He cried.

"It's my time, Shadefire..." Her eyes began to close.

"Wait! You have to name one of our kits before you leave!" Shadefire picked up black tom with brown tabby stripes.

"Shadowkit..." She meowed as her eyes drifted shut and she let out her last breath. Shadefire looked at Silverheart's body and closed his eyes. He looked at the two kits. The female still didn't have a name. She was silver with black stripes. "Silverkit..." He mewed. Both of the kits were beginning to mewl, and they suckled from the milk of another queen as Shadefire sat vigil for his fallen mate.

Toadleap paced back and forth as he remembered what his mother told him about Silverflight and Shadowclaw. Their mother had died giving birth to them. He paced faster, his tail lashing as he prayed for Owlfrost to be okay. He wished he could go in, but Sorrelwhisker wouldn't let him. He had tried once.

"Please just let me in! It's my mate, and I'm your brother, so you should really let me in!" He had attempted to convince his sister, but the white, black, and orange she-cat wouldn't let him.

"You may be my brother, but I am still the medicine cat." She had said this twice, a couple days ago she had told it to Tigerblaze, and now she was telling it to Toadleap.

Toadleap lashed his tail once, then began to pace again. He stopped when a tail rested on his shoulder. He turned to face Tigerblaze. "Don't even say it!" He hissed.

"I wasn't going to." Tigerblaze mewed. "This is hard times for all of us. We all know the stories. Some queens don't make it through birth."

"Fernleaf did!" Toadleap hissed, lashing his tail. He stopped, realizing that he might sound angry about Tigerblaze's mate surviving birth. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that. I guess I'm just a little... on edge, that's all."

"It's alright." Tigerblaze meowed. "But being a father is worth the stress, and the effort it takes. I'm sure-" Tigerblaze was interrupted as Sorrelwhisker walked out of the medicine den and trotted up to them.

"Owlfrost wishes to speak with you." Sorrelwhisker meowed. Toadleap looked terrified for a moment, but Sorrelwhisker gave him a reassuring nod and smile, letting him know that everything was alright. Toadleap rushed into the medicine den, and walked over to a white she-cat with black speckles all over her body. Her fur was ruffled and messy from the effort of giving birth. Three kits suckled at her side.

"Toadleap..." She purred when he walked in. Toadleap smiled at the sight of her and his kits. He didn't know what to say. "Aren't they beautiful?" She purred, looking down at them.

"Yeah... Almost as beautiful as you." He added and licked her cheek.

"Stop it!" She purred as her fur got hot. She pushed him away playfully. "I already named two of them." She purred. She flicked her tail at the dark brown tom with white paws. His legs seemed to be shorter than the other kits' legs. "That's Lizardkit." She purred, and she flicked her tail to the fluffy, pure white she-kit. "And that's Marshkit."

"What about the black tom?" Toadleap asked, flicking his tail at the last kit.

"I was thinking about letting you name him." She purred and she looked at Toadleap expectantly. Toadleap sat their for a little bit, thinking about the perfect name.

"Hmm..." Then suddenly a name came to him. "I think... we should call him Nightkit."

**Gingerpaw~ StormHollie**  
**Wolfsong, Tigerblaze, Cloverstar, Riverfrost~ Spywolf606**

**Those are their DeviantArt names, so if you want to check them out, you gotta go to DeviantArt...**

**Anyway, I really have to thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter One

The moon shone down on the EclipseClan camp, which was heavy with the normal activities of the night. Toadleap ordered cats on patrol, leading a border patrol along the LightningClan border himself. Tigerblaze leading a hunting patrol to the Great Pine, Sorrelwhisker borrowing some warriors to go on an herb search as she mumbled about needing to find an apprentice, the elders lounging outside their den, Yellowbelly, Raventhorn and Molefang just returning from a hunting patrol in which they failed to bring back any prey, and their tails drooped as Toadleap scolded them... Oblivious the usual hustle and bustle of camp, the kits in the nursery, now one sunrise old, were beginning to open their eyes.

"Come on, Nightkit, you can do it!" Lizardkit tried to get his brother to open his eyes. "The world is so big and... well... _BIG_!" Lizardkit looked around the nursery, his eyes wide. He hadn't even seen the camp yet.

Nightkit had waited long enough. He needed to know what his brother looked like. He needed to know what the world looked like. With a few more hesitant seconds, he finally decided to stretch open his bright, sky-blue eyes. He stared around, his mouth wide with astonishment. Lizardkit was right... It was really big! He turned his head and saw a dark brown kitten with white feet... and short legs. He sniffed the air. _Lizardkit!_

"Nightkit, look out!" Lizardkit called to warn Nightkit, but it was too late. Nightkit turned around, and just as he did so, a white furball barreled into him. He opened his mouth to yowl in surprise, but no sound came out. He didn't have time to think anything of it, before he was looking up into the dark green eyes of a very fluffy, pure white she-kit. He sniffed the air. _Marshkit!_ He thought excitedly.

"I got you!" Marshkit exclaimed as she hopped off him, and helped him up. "Sorry if I scared you too bad Nightkit! Did I scare you too bad?"

Nightkit opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out, so he just shook his head. He didn't think anything of it, but Lizardkit and Marshkit looked at him oddly.

"Why don't you say something?" Lizardkit asked.

Nightkit opened his mouth again, and tried to talk, but nothing would come out. Now he was really starting to panic. _Why can't I speak?! _He thought desperately. He looked over at Lizardkit and Marshkit, who were looking at him oddly... as if there was something _wrong_ with him. His eyes were wide with fear, and he stared at his paws. Lizardkit walked over to Nightkit.

"It's okay Nightkit." Lizardkit mewed. "At least you can see. I've heard that some cats are born and they can't see." Lizardkit tried to comfort Nightkit.

Marshkit had scampered over to Owlfrost. "Mother, there's something wrong with Nightkit!" She complained loudly. Nightkit went rigid his eyes wide, he looked at Lizardkit, scared. _Something's wrong with me? What if they don't let me be a warrior? _A million fears ran through Nightpaw's mind at that moment. _What if I end up being forced to be a medicine cat? Or what if they send me away and-_

"What do you mean there's something wrong with him?" Owlfrost mewed, worried, and upset. "Is he sick? Can he see okay? Can he hear everything?"

"Yeah, but..." Marshkit looked over to where Nightkit and Lizardkit were sitting. "Nightkit can't talk." Marshkit looked at Nightkit oddly. "He tried to, but then he didn't."

"Stay here, I'm going to go get Sorrelwhisker." Owlfrost hurried out of the den, leaving Marshkit, Lizardkit and Nightkit in the nursery. Marshkit opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by excited squeals from Russetkit and Sagekit as the bounded into the nursery.

The light ginger tom with dark ginger feet, Russetkit looked over at them. "You've all opened your eyes!" He exclaimed. "Now we can play! Come on, let's go!"

"Nightkit can't play!" Marshkit protested. "He can't talk."

The tortoiseshell she-kit, Sagekit tilted her head. "That doesn't mean he can't play..." She said it in a quiet whisper. Marshkit didn't hear her.

"Okay, then he doesn't have to play." Russetkit didn't notice Nightkit's hurt expression as Marshkit lead Russetkit, Lizardkit and Sagekit out of the nursery. Sagekit flashed Nightpaw a second, regretful glance before reluctantly scampering after the other kits. Nightpaw looked at his paws. _What's wrong with me? _He thought.

Nightpaw pricked his ears. He could hear the sound of cats approaching. He flattened his ears. _Th-they're gonna make fun of me too, aren't they... _He thought, and he shivered, until he felt a soft tail touch his shoulder. A gentle voice shushed him. He felt suddenly calm and he opened his eyes again. He was looking up at a white queen with black speckles all over her pelt. She smelled like milk, and she was looking at him with warm, dark green eyes. _Owlfrost!_ He thought as he buried his face in her fur.

"What's wrong, little one?" Owlfrost said, as she tried to comfort her silent kit. Nightkit looked up at her, and opened his mouth, but as usual, no words would come out.

A white she-cat with orange paws, and a face dotted with many long whiskers walked up. She had a black stripe going down her back, and her orange tail was lined with black rings. "Owlfrost... Nightkit is mute."

"Mute?" Owlfrost looked horrified. "He won't be able to talk? Ever? Sorrelwhisker, are you sure?" Owlfrost searched Sorrelwhisker's face for any trace of doubt. Sorrelwhisker shook her head. "But... how will-?" She broke off, not wanting to voice her fears in front of the little kit. Owlfrost looked down at Nightkit who looked scared out of his wits. She knelt down to whisper in Nightkit's ear. "Nightkit, you are my kit. I love you. I'll always love you. You are the same as every other cat in this clan, so you will have the same opportunities."

Owlfrost went on and on about how special Nightkit was, but he wasn't listening. He fell asleep feeling special. The last thing he heard his mother say... was something about being a great warrior. _I'm going to be the best warrior I can be, even if I can't talk! _He thought as he drifted into a world of sleep.

"Nightpaw, wake up." Owlfrost's soft voice echoed through Nightpaw's dreams, and his eyes flickered open. He looked up at Owlfrost. "Are you ready to see your father for the first time?" Owlfrost asked. Nightkit's eyes brightened up as he nodded vigorously. He bounded out of the nursery and bumped into another cat, who was about twice his size. Nightkit wasn't all that big, so of course the world was a lot bigger to him than it was to some of the warriors. Nightkit shrank back in surprise.

"Sorry about that." The pale yellow she-cat meowed. She had warm amber eyes, and white paws. "I'm Sandkit. You must be one of the new ones, right?" She asked. Nightpaw nodded. "You don't say much, do you?" She asked. Nightpaw shook his head. Sandkit opened her mouth to say something else, but she was interrupted by a call from the nursery. "Coming, mother!" She called, and she glanced apologetically before bounding into the nursery.

"Come on Nightkit, your father will be here any minute." Owlfrost mewed as she began to wash Nightkit, much to his annoyance. After washing him, Owlfrost called for Lizardkit and Marshkit. "This is the first time you two are going to see your father, so I want you two to behave." She continued to lecture them between licks. Marshkit tried to shrink away from her mother's sandpaper tongue, but to no avail. Nightkit sat patiently. He closed his eyes and took in the smells and sounds of camp. The fresh kill pile was well stocked, and Nightkit could smell the prey from a returning hunting patrol. His stomach growled, even though he could not yet eat solid food.

"That's him!" Marshkit exclaimed, as she jumped up excitedly. Nightkit's eyes shot open. He pricked his ears and scented the air, looking in the direction that Marshkit was looking. A bright ginger tom with jet black stripes had just entered camp. No it's not... Her nose must be broken... Nightpaw thought. He didn't smell anything like their father.

"No, that's your father's brother, Tigerblaze." Owlfrost explained. "Your father is the deputy, Toadleap." Owlfrost looked at Marshkit. "Oh, now you have your fur all ruffled!" She fussed as she began to wash Marshkit again. Marshkit grumbled in annoyance. Just as Owlfrost had begun to re-wash Marshkit, Nightkit caught the scent. He angled his ears toward the entrance as a black tom with brown and white patches walked in. He looked straight at Nightkit with dark amber eyes.

"Is that...?" Lizardkit didn't finish his sentence before Nightkit ran over to Toadleap. He stopped and looked up. Toadleap smiled down at the little kit. Lizardkit hurried as fast as he could on his short legs, and Marshkit pushed past him, barreling into one of Toadleap's legs. Toadleap looked down in surprise. Lizardkit soon joined them, panting slightly from the effort of running with his little legs.

"Now, now, kits!" Owlfrost scolded as she walked over. "Your father doesn't have time for this! He just-"

"Don't worry, Owlfrost, I have time for my kits!" Toadleap purred as he playfully pushed Marshkit off of his leg. Marshkit bounded over to sit beside Lizardkit. Toadleap smiled at the two kits, then he noticed Nightkit sitting a tail length away from Lizardkit and Marshkit. Toadleap walked over to him. "Nightkit? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice riddled with concern.

Nightkit nodded, still looking at his paws. Toadleap put his tail under Nightkit's chin, coaxing the black kit to lift up his head. Nightkit's bright blue eyes connected with his father's dark amber ones.

"What's wrong?" Toadleap asked.

"Nightkit can't talk!" Marshkit shouted loudly. Any cat in the clan would have been able to hear her. Nightkit looked at his paws and flattened his ears. Why does Marshkit have to point out all of my flaws? Now... Now Toadleap won't want me!

"Is that so?" Toadleap asked, his voice filled with even more concern and worry than it was before. He looked down at Nightkit. Once again he lifted the kits head up with his tail, and looked into his son's eyes. "Just because you can't talk, doesn't mean you can't be a warrior. In fact... You have the makings of a great warrior."

"What about me?!" Marshkit complained loudly. Nightkit was getting all the attention, and Marshkit didn't like it one bit. "I'm gonna be a warrior too!" She boasted. Lizardkit didn't say anything.

"You will make a fine warrior as well." Toadleap purred. "You too, Lizardkit!"

"Really? Even though my legs are shorter?" Lizardkit looked at Toadleap excitedly.

"Of course. Every cat is different. We can use our differences to an advantage." Toadleap explained. "Every cat has a chance to do something great. Be it a warrior, or a medicine cat, any cat can make a difference. Whether they can't speak, or if they have shorter legs." Toadleap looked at all four of his cats lovingly. Even though Marshkit still wasn't happy that Lizardkit and Nightkit were getting all of the attention.

"Well I'm going to-" Marshkit started to brag, but she was interrupted by a loud call from the tree stump.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tree Stump for a clan meeting!" Shadestar's voice echoed around the clearing. Nightkit watched in shock as cat after cat came out of the dens. An elderly white she cat with black and orange spots and an orange tail rested outside of a hollowed-out pine tree. Warriors were streaming out of a bramble bush at the edge of the clearing. A thick-furred golden she-cat walk out of the nursery, five large kits following her. One of them was Sandkit.

What's going on? Nightkit thought, as the cats of EclipseClan began to gather around the Tree Stump. Lizardkit voiced Nightkit's question, so he didn't have to wonder for long.

"It's a clan meeting. A leader call a clan meeting to announce important things to the clan." Owlfrost explained. She looked over at the golden queen. "Goldencloud! Your kits are six moons old, aren't they?"

"Yes." The golden queen purred. "They're going to become apprentices." Goldencloud purred as she looked over her kits. "Mudkit, get out of the dust!" She scolded one of her five kits, a light brown tom with a dark brown back foot. She began to wash him vigorously.

"I have gathered you here today to welcome five kits who have reached the age of six moons, and who are ready to become apprentices." Shadestar paused so the noise could die down. When all was quiet, he continued. "I will call her kits, one by one. Scorchkit, step forward." The largest kit, a black tom with orange spots, stepped forward. He dipped his head to Shadestar in respect. Shadestar continued. "Scorchkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Scorchpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerblaze. He has shown courage and quick thinking in battle, and hopefully he will pass on all he knows to you."

"Scorchpaw! Scorchpaw!" The loud cries echoed throughout the clearing. Scorchpaw looked around at all the cats cheering. He locked eyes with Nightkit, and narrowed them. Nightkit didn't have time to shoot the glance back, because Tigerblaze had made his way over to his apprentice and the two of them touched noses.

"Rubblekit, step forward." A gray tom with black brown and white patches could barely contain his excitement as he stumbled forward. "Rubblekit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Rubblepaw. Your mentor will be Silverflight. She has overcome many great challenges on her path to become a warrior, and hopefully she will pass on all she has learned to you."

"Rubblepaw! Rubblepaw!" More cheers echoed, and after Scorchpaw's dirty look, Nightpaw was wishing that he could cheer as well. Nightpaw moved his mouth to make it look like he was cheering. Silverflight and Rubblepaw touched noses.

"Mudkit, step forward." The light brown tom stepped forward. "Mudkit, from this day onward, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Mudpaw. Your mentor will be Lunarclaw. She has demonstrated amazing fighting techniques, and smart wits. Hopefully she will pass her skills and wits to you."

"Mudpaw! Mudpaw!" The cheers weren't becoming any less excited as a jet black she-

cat with blazing green eyes stepped forward to touch noses with Mudpaw.

"Fawnkit, step forward." A light brown she-cat with white patches stepped forward. "Fawnkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Fawnpaw. Your mentor will be Swiftstorm. She has gone through a great many ordeals in her life, and hopefully she will pass on the many lessons she has learned."

"Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw!" The cheering was becoming quieter, all the shouting making the clan cats' voices horse. A small pale-silver, almost white, she-cat with black paws and long legs stepped forward to touch noses with Fawnpaw.

"Sandkit, step forward." Nightkit watched attentively as the pale gold she-kit stepped forward. "Sandkit, from this day onward, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Oddeyes." Shadestar paused as a gasp of surprise rippled through the clan cats.

"Is it really okay for her to be mentored by her father?" Some cat called from somewhere as whispers of disapproval spread throughout the cats of the clan.

"Silence!" Shadestar boomed, and suddenly all was quiet. "Oddeyes himself asked permission to mentor his smallest kit." Nightkit looked over at the row of kits. Sunkit was by far the runt of the litter. She flattened her ears when Shadestar pointed out her being the smallest. "His life has brought him much difficulty, but he has learned to make the best of his differences. I believe he will do a wonderful job of mentoring Sandpaw, and hopefully he will pass down his many skills to her."

"Sandpaw! Sandpaw!" Barely anyone was cheering now, and Nightkit felt sorry for Sandpaw. He watched as a large pure white tom cat had to crouch down to touch noses with Sandpaw. Wonder what's so odd about his- Nightkit stopped when Oddeyes turned to look at him. One eye was amber, and the other eye was a pale, ghostly blue. Suddenly Nightkit knew why they called him Oddeyes. He's blind in one eye! He thought.

Owlfrost nudged Nightkit. "Don't stare, it's not polite!" She whispered. Nightkit nodded and looked away, but as he began to pad in the direction of the nursery, he felt another pair of eyes watching him. He turned to see Scorchpaw glaring at him. Nightkit turned around to avoid Scorchpaw's bright yellow eyes, but he kept having that feeling. Nightkit padded into the nursery to avoid Scorchpaw's glare.

Owlfrost lie in her nest in the nursery. When Nightkit walked in, he saw another cat that hadn't been in the nursery before. He scented the air. The light brown queen smelled a lot like Sagekit and Russetkit.

"Nightkit, this is Fernleaf, Sagekit and Russetkit's mother." Owlfrost explained. Fernleaf's head shot up, even though she had previously seemed to be asleep.

"Don't you talk about me behind my back or-" Fernleaf stopped when she saw Nightkit. "Oh, the little darlings have opened their eyes!" She looked around, expecting the other two to be around somewhere. "Where are the other ones?"

"Out playing with Sagekit and Russetkit." Owlfrost explained. "This is Nightkit."

"What?" Fernleaf looked stunned. "Why isn't this one playing with them?"

I have a name... Nightpaw thought grumpily. "His name is Nightkit." Owlfrost told Fernleaf. She looked at Nightkit. "Nightkit, why don't you go and play with the other kits?" She asked him. He shook his head. "But honey, they won't bite!" Owlfrost tried to coax him out of the nursery. Nightkit finally gave in and slunk out. As he walked away, he heard the two queens talking about him.

Fernleaf flashed Owlfrost a worried, and confused glance. "Why didn't he say anything when you two were arguing? He just shook his head... It was a little odd if you ask-"

"No one asked you anything!" Owlfrost snapped. She didn't want anyone talking about her kit as if he was different. She lowered her voice, but Nightkit still heard. "He's mute... He can't speak. I don't want any cat treating him as if he were different..." Nightkit stopped listening then. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"Hey, Marshkit look! It's Nightkit! Can he play, please?" Sagekit asked.

"No!" Marshkit snarled. "He can't talk, so he won't be able to play right!" Marshkit hissed. "Let's go play somewhere where he can't bother us!" Marshkit hissed as she turned and trotted off, her head and tail held high. Russetkit and Lizardkit followed, both of them looking back at Nightkit like there was something wrong with him before they followed Marshkit.

B-but... I'm not that different am I? Just because I can't talk? He thought as he turned away from the direction that Marshkit had left in. He began to walk away slowly, his tail trailing behind him, when he felt a tail on his shoulder. He turned to look into Sagekit's amber eyes.

"I'll play with you Nightkit!" Sagekit meowed happily, smiling at him. Nightkit flattened his ears and turned away. You don't want to play with me... I can't talk, so I can't play any games. I can't talk, so I can't do anything... Stupid Marshkit... Stupid Lizardkit and Russetkit. Nightkit was looking at the ground sadly. He could tell that Sagekit was still behind him. "Nightkit... Just because you can't talk, doesn't mean we can't play. Besides... Now that I left their group, they won't let me play anymore..."

Nightkit looked up at Sagekit. He gave her a curt nod. Okay, I'll play... He thought to himself. He saw Sagekit get a big smile, and it kind of made him feel all warm on the inside.

"So what do you want to play?" She asked him. "We could play Fox vs. Warrior!" She mewed excitedly. "Okay, I'll be the warrior, you be the fox! Then when I defeat you, or you defeat me, we can switch!" She purred.

Nightkit smiled and nodded. He was so busy playing, that he didn't notice a young apprentice pad back into camp, a toad hanging limply from his mouth. It was Scorchpaw... and he was glaring at Nightkit with the same hatred that any EclipseClan cat would glare at a LightningClan warrior.

"Scorchpaw?" Tigerblaze padded up behind the apprentice. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Scorchpaw stated flatly as he stalked off towards the apprentice den. Once he was out of earshot he hissed to himself, "At least nothing of your concern..."


End file.
